OMG! It Came True!
by kaoruhikaruluver
Summary: Sam look at this book, it grants wishes![MewIchigo24 and kaoruhikaruluver joint project]


This is a joint project between MewIchigo24 and I. If some mild language offends you then please to not yell at us because you are being warned now. To give you an idea of some of the contents of the story

' ' it is being thought

[ authors note

and that is about the onlything that may be a question. Oh, and yes there are some moments in here that you may think "Well Sasuke would never do that" and we say, whatever we don't care it's our weird imagination. Oh and one more thing to inform you on what Sam and Nichelle look like and what they are wearing before they have a costum change when they get transported to Naruto's world.

Sam: short black hair, silver eyes, wearing the guys school uniform consisting of green pants, a cerulean blue jacket, a white button up shirt, and a black tie with a small red stripe down the middle, and school recomended shoes.

Nichelle: long dragon red hair, green eyes, wearing the girls school uniform consisting of a green plaid skirt, a white button up long sleeve shirt, a cerulean blue jacket with a red bow, white knees high socks, and school recomended shoes.

Okay with that done let us begin...oh and one more thing they come in at the beginning of the Naruto series, and both Nichelle and Sam are both 12 years old.

* * *

"Hey Nichelle since it's Friday, and we don't have any homework, let's have a night out on the town!" Sam said.

"Okay." Nichelle said. The two continued to walk from their school and talked about random things, well Nichelle was. Sam was just being herself.

"What do you want to do first?" the red head asked.

"Hmmm, how about we head over to that new ramen shop that just opened up? I just go paid, and I'm not paying for you." her friend stated.

"Bitch." Nichelle muttered. "I have mula…I think." Nichelle said thinking for a second.

Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend when she muttered, "Uh-huh."

"I do!" Nichelle shrieked while pulling ten dollars out. The raven-haired girl walked ahead and the red head quickly followed behind.

"Do you even know where the ramen shop is?" Nichelle asked.

Her friend gave her a quick glance at the red head before saying, "Duh. Of course I know where it is. I've already eaten there."

"Ohhhh…okay." Nichelle said following her friend with her hands behind her head, before long they soon make it to the ramen shop.

"So Sam did you see the new Naruto episode?" Nichelle questioned.

"Oh hells yeah I did! Do you really think I'm gonna miss an episode." Sam expressed staring at Nichelle with fire burning within the silver eyes.

"Hells yeah!" Nichelle said turning chibi, out of nowhere, and ordered herself some spicy ramen. Sam blinked a couple times and ordered a beef ramen bowl while muttering something under her breath.

"Mmm I can't wait to eat ramen," the over active red head said with her cool collective friend, sometimes, nodding in agreement. She crossed her arms across her chest and bowed her head with a small smile. About ten minutes went by and their meals came in.

"Here's your ramen, enjoy." The waitress said while placing the bowls in front of the mature raven-haired girl and the chibi, immature dragon haired girl.

"So Sam, what's your favorite episode?" Nichelle asked, her mouth full of ramen.

Sam swallowed half of her bowl in one bite, and answered, "Oh come on. You know as well as I do that I love the first Naruto movie. What about you?" Sam retorted grabbing another bite of ramen in her chopsticks.

"I like the episode where Kakashi gives Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura their first test, and then Naruto ends up hanging upside down in a tree!" Nichelle smiled while shoving more ramen in her mouth.

"Uh-huh." Sam said swallowing all of the broth of the inhaled ramen and bringing the bowl down on the table with a loud thud.

"Damn…I'm not even halfway done with my ramen…" Nichelle said with a straight face.

"As I've told you before, fear the stomach of an athletic person." her friend said with a sneaky foxish grin spreading across her face.

"Peh..." Nichelle scoffed as she finished eating her ramen and downed her broth.

"Ya know if you drink the broth that fast it's going to burn later." taking a sip of her water Sam waved down their waitress asking for the check. Nichelle put the bowl down and licked the corner of her mouth. Sam sat there and mouthed "three, two, one." as if on cue, Nichelle screamed in pain and jumped up from her chair, clenching her throat lightly. Nichelle looked towards Sam begging for water, but Sam just shook her head and gave her friend the, "I told you" look. About a minute or two later, a waitress came with a glass of water and handed it to the "dumb blonde." The red headed girl quickly chugged the savior and sighed in relief.

"That was good." Nichelle said. Her friend rolled her silver eyes and paid for her meal as well as the red headed retard.

"So what cha wanna do now?" Nichelle asked. Sam thought for a minute.

"How about we go to the arcade." Sam requested.

"Okay! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Nichelle joked while running to the arcade called Aladdin's Castle. Sam rolled her eyes and ran after her friend. Sam soon caught up with her and smirked.

"Ninni look! It's and Itachi look alike!" the raven haired trickster shouted.

"WHERE! I CALL HIM, HE'S MINE!" Nichelle stopped, dead in her tracks, and looked around with fire in her eyes.

Sam knocked Nichelle flat on her face and yelled back over her shoulder, "Looks like you're the rotten egg!"

"No fair! You CHEATER!" Nichelle shouted with a small fang hanging out of her mouth. Nichelle got up and wiped the dust off her body, started to walk to Aladdin's Castle, and pulled out her CD player from her bag.

"This sucks!" the "rotten egg" screamed making people give her looks.

-------------------------------------------Aladdin's Castle---------------------------------------------

Nichelle walked into the arcade, after putting her CD player up, she started to look for the raven-haired girl that looked like a boy. Even though she knew very well where her friend was. Nichelle noticed a large group crowded around the DDR machine that the arcade had.

"Wow, he's really hot." some girl next to Nichelle said.

"Uh that 'guy' is a girl." Nichelle told her.

"Are you serious?!" the girl shrieked making an evil smirk play across Nichelle's face.

"No I was just kidding, Hey, I can get you his phone number." she smirked once more inviting the girl to take the bait.

" Yay! Really?" the girl asked. Nichelle walked through the crowd to her friend and whispered something in "his" ear. Sam looked over "his" shoulder without missing a step and smiled at the girl. Sam finished the last jump of the song by jumping on the arrows with "his" back to the screen.

"So you want my number, eh." Sam hopped off the metal pad, briskly walked up to the girl, leaned down, and whispered into the young girl's ear. Just a few seconds after Sam pulled away, the girl shrieked like an overwhelmed fan girl. With that the raven-haired boy turned around and went to pop a few more tokens into the DDR machine.

"I hope you know…'he' is a she," the red head said to the girl.

"No he's not, he just told me that he was gay." the girl retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. She's gay to guys." Nichelle smirked. The girl not believing the red head went up to Sam and whispered in his ear if he was really a she. Sam nodded to the question with not even taking her eyes away from the colorful arrows playing on the screen. The girl screamed in disgust and ran out of the arcade. Nichelle laughed at the girl's reaction to the reality and walked up to the machine.

"That was funny." Nichelle smiled wiping a tear from the corner of her eye from laughing so hard. Sam just muttered something completely entranced by the colorful arrows and her full combo.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Nichelle shrieked.

"If you want me to talk to you, you can hold on a second." a pause near the end of the song had Sam off of the pad next to Nichelle for about three seconds. Then she did a flip over the handrail, and finished the song in a blaze of glory. In other words, she jumped onto the side of the machine and fell back down hitting the last step in a collapsed fashion.

"Uh…okay," Nichelle muttered.

"You wanna play Soul Calibur II?" Nichelle asked pointing towards the middle of the arcade where the game was found.

"Okay." Sam shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll kick your butt this time." Nichelle challenged as she smiled at her "rival."

"Psh…you wish. You always lose to me." Sam said smugly.

"Nu uh! I beat you a couple of times." Nichelle fumed up.

"Riiiight." the raven-haired rival muttered. As the two girls walked to the center of the arcade a bunch of people started to gather around them. Apparently, whenever Sam and Nichelle play Soul Calibur II at the arcade, people make bets on who will win. The red head stood on the right of Sam and Nichelle slipped two tokens into the slot for both Sam and herself. The both waited for the characters to pop up. Sam chose Kilik while Nichelle chose Xianghua.

"You's going down." Nichelle rooted herself on.

"Yeah right." Sam muttered. The two friends waited for the match to start. When it did Sam randomly hit buttons as Nichelle hit the right buttons to throw in combos.

"Hey, no fair! You did the same attack!" Nichelle whined.

"I'm just pressing random buttons and you know that, so quit whining." Sam responded. Nichelle rolled her emerald green eyes and smiled. The two continued to listen to the conversations behind them as they continued on with the fight in front of them.

Some of the conversations going along the lines of, "I bet the 'guy' will win" and then their friends saying, "Nah...the chick is definitely going to win."

"Ah fuck!" Nichelle cursed. Sam won the first battle.

"Ha ha." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"Keep laughing it up you bird haired…person. I'm gonna win in this match." the red head smirked.

"Psh." the "bird haired person" retorted.

"Seems like the chick has confidence this time." one of the guys behind them said.

"Yeah, but you still owe me $20 for the first match, since the 'guy' won." the first guy's friend said. The first guy pulled out a $20 and handed it to his smirking friend. "Ah fuck!" Nichelle cursed once more.

"Fuck!" Sam

"Fuck!" won

"Fuck!" all

"Fuck!" five battles.

Sam stepped aside and shouted, "Oh yeah, who rules."

"I hate you." Nichelle muttered with a straight face. "No you don't. " Sam Ouran twin hugged her friend who stood there with the same straight face.

[if you have seen Ouran High School Host Club and you have seen the Hitachin twins hugging Haruhi, then yeah you get the idea.

"Now what?" Nichelle asked her over affectionate friend.

"Don't know." Sam shrugged. She glanced at her watch and saw that is was only 9:00.

"How about we head to the bookstore before we decide to head home?" the raven-haired girl said walking out of the arcade. Nichelle fluttered after her friend, fighting through the crowd they had gathered.

"Why the book store?" the red head asked when she finally caught up with Sam and intertwined her fingers behind her head.

"Cause, I know you want to sit in the romance section and read yaoi's, and also I need to get four manga for my paychecks and reading. Also, I know you want to get the second volume of Yellow." Silver eyes narrowed at green with a tone in her voice that the shorter of the two didn't like. Nichelle stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired girl knowing all too well that it was true. A quick hand escaped from Sam's green school pants pocket and it made contact with the back of Nichelle's dragon red head.

"Eeep! You doorknob!" Nichelle shrieked while rubbing her sore head. Sam simply smirked devilishly at her friend.

"Yes I need the second book." Nichelle said making Sam just sigh and shake her head muttering

"You stupid blonde." Nichelle stuck her tongue out again and muttered something under her breath. They continued their walk until they made it to the famous bookstore, Books-a-Million.

"I'll beat you to the yaoi section! Here I come yaoi's!" Nichelle shouted. Sam eyeballed the loud red head as well as other people. The raven haired girl quickly walked in the different direction her friend went, who just ran inside the store in a quick flash. Nichelle searched the shelves and squealed in excitement so loud that everybody in the store turned their attention to the source. A heavy sigh escaped Sam's lips as she shook her head in disappointment.

"They have it!" Nichelle squealed holding the second volume of Yellow in her hands.

Sam quickly walked through the store trying to pass her friend without being noticed muttering, "I don't know her, I don't know her. I…do...not…know…her." She almost got away until…

"HEY SAM!" said raven froze in mid-step.

"…What?"

"They have the second book of Yellow!" Nichelle said giggling.

"Really?!" Sam slapped the loud girl twice on both sides of her face lightly.

"Ow…you biwatch!" Nichelle screamed. Sam quickly disappeared to the manga section and grabbed the new Naruto manga.

* * *

Eyecatch! Sam and Nichelle are in ninja outfits, suiting their personality, dancing to ice cream and cake!

* * *

"Naruto you will be teaming up with Sakura." Iruka-sensei said. 

"Yes!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura you and Naruto will be teaming up with Sasuke." Iruka-sensei continued.

"Yes!"

"No!" Naruto muttered.

"Beat that Ino-pig!" Sakura turned around and smirked at the fuming blonde.

"Be quiet fore-head girl!" Ino yelled back.

'Great just what I need. An obnoxious blonde and an annoying fan-girl.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now class, you will be meeting with your instructors in a few minutes, so stay put." Iruka-sensei said.

'I can't believe I'm teaming up with Sasuke. It's so cool.' Sakura thought.

"CHA! YOU HIT THE JACKPOT!" Inner Sakura yelled. About ten minutes went by and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were the only ones left in the classroom.

"God, where is he…?" Sakura and Naruto complained. Sasuke sighed at their stupidity.

"Heh heh watch this." Naruto giggled. He grabbed the chalkboard eraser and opened the door slightly. Naruto placed the eraser at the top of the doorway and pushed the sliding door closed to keep the eraser in place.

"Naruto, a jounin wouldn't fall for a dumb trick like that." Sakura said.

"Watch him fall for it." the blonde headed shinobi giggled while interlacing his fingers together and placed them behind his head.

3 minutes later…

5 minutes later…

7 minutes later…

"Damn! Where is he!" Naruto cursed.

"Just hush! He'll be coming soon…right Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." said raven muttered. A few more minutes later passed by and the three shinobi heard footsteps.

'Here he comes…he's so going to fall for it!' Naruto thought.

'He won't fall for it…he can't.' Sakura thought.

'What an idiot, hey look a bird.' Sasuke thought. The door opened and the eraser fell on top of the jounin's defying gravity silver hair.

* * *

Eyecatch! LOOK INTO OUR EYES OF **FIA**! Sam and Nichelle shrieked with fire in their eyes.

* * *

"Hey Sam! Sam? SAM!" Nichelle called. 

"WHAT YOU IDGIT!" Sam yelled back.

"Oh there you are. Check out this book." Nichelle said while holding out a long black book with red, Old English writhing on it. Sam sighed and placed the yaoi she was reading back on the shelf. Her hands quickly snatched the black book from Nichelle.

"Make a wish and your utterly impossible dreams will come true?" The raven read aloud.

"Uh huh. Come on, let's make a wish." Nichelle said with a cat-like smile.

"You retard." the older raven-haired girl stated.

"Oh come on…PLEASE!" Nichelle pleaded with big chibi eyes.

"Fine…so I can get you to shut up." Sam said with a sigh of defeat.

"YAY!!!" the over happy red head smiled. The two clasped their hands together and closed their eyes.

'I wish I had some strawberries.' Nichelle thought.

'I wish Nichelle and I were in the Naruto world…so we can…be ninja's' Sam thought.

Electric green eyes opened to look into her palms saying, "Strawberries? Aww…huh? Sam…Sam open your eyes…" the raven was shaken lightly.

"Hold on I'm still wishing." Sam muttered in an angry tone.

"OPEN YOUR EYES DAMNIT!" Nichelle screamed. One silver eye opened half way and her jaw fell open.

"O…M…F…G!" she said.

"WE'RE IN THE…NARUTO WORLD!" Nichelle and Sam cheered.

* * *

Ok, so yeah end of the first ch. Please review and tells us what you thought about it. 


End file.
